Beyond the Silver Lining
by Lorilei Mackenzie
Summary: Mario spend a lot of his lifetime fighting Bowser and saving Peach. But what happens when a new force visits the Mushroom Kingdom? A force that is eviller and stronger than Bowser? Will Mario save the day or will the Mushroom Kingdom have a new ruler?
1. Another Party Disaster

A/N: I'm not exactly sure how this story is going to turn out. I started this while I was feeling extremely bitter. Well, whether you enjoy it or not, please review and tell me what you think. Enough talk, on with the story. This story takes place based on Paper Mario.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Belladonna. She is my own creation.

Chapter 1: Another Party Disaster 

It was another beautiful day in the famous world known as the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. The citizens of Toad Town were walking around, a cheerful smile on every face. To add to the usual hustle and bustle of the kingdom, it was known that the Princess Peach was holding a huge gala that night. Everyone who was anyone was invited, and in the Mushroom Kingdom, that literally meant _everyone_.

One residence in particular was excited about that night's party. In the home of the famous Mario Bothers, much preparation was being done for the bash. Both brothers were eagerly awaiting the moment in which they would enter the elegant castle, to find their beautiful loved ones, and to dance the night away.

"Hey Bro! Are you ready for the party tonight?" called Luigi from the living room inside the small, humble house where he lived with his brother. He stood before the mirror on the mantle, smoothing his mustache. Despite how far off the party was, he wanted to be ready for the moment they left.

"Yup! It's sure to be a success! We know Bowser isn't going to bother us, because I defeated him again two days ago. And Peach has hired a band and the most popular caterers!" Mario exclaimed, thrilled about the party. It was spur of the moment, but Bowser always ruined every party that was planned.

"Well, we have about six hours before we have to be there," said Luigi, glancing up at the clock that was hanging over the mantle. "I might as well go shopping. We're out of milk, short on butter, and there's a few more things I need to pick up."

"Oh, come on Luigi! We're going to a party tonight! You can do all that tomorrow!" said Mario, strolling into the living room. He bumped Luigi out of the way and stared admirably at his own reflection. He straightened his hat, and then satisfied, he went over and flopped on the couch. Lazily, Mario turned on the television, and immediately a game show was blaring out.

Luigi fixed a stern eye on his older brother. "I've got time on my hands, time which I can use to take care of these small errands. I figure you want breakfast tomorrow? Besides, it's good to get things out of the way early, so you don't forget to do it later." He opened his mouth to say more but Mario interrupted him.

"Spare me the lecture. You want to behave like a housewife? Go ahead. Just leave me out of your mothering." Mario chuckled, looked over at his younger brother, and rolled his eyes at the look Luigi was giving him.

Luigi glared fiercely at Mario, his pride hurt. "I'm not behaving like a housewife. It's called common sense, and that's something you lack."

Mario snorted. "I lack common sense? Who's the one always saving the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser? And who is the one that saved y_our_ hide? And on more than one occasion I might add."

"Who's the one who had to save _you_ from King Boo?" Luigi shot back. He was extremely irritated now, and he could feel tears of humiliation ready to leak out of his eyes. "I'm going to the store." As he passed the television, he turned it off, which only infuriated Mario.

"Whatever, Mr. Housewife!" he called angrily. Luigi replied by slamming the door as hard as he could. Consequently, he slammed it hard enough to shake the house, and knock the clock off the wall. "Poor kid's too serious," Mario sighed. He shrugged, sat back, and turned the TV back on.

* * *

Luigi stormed down the streets of Toad Town, attracting stares from the citizens. He was sick and tired of being shoved aside while Mario soaked up all of the glory. He was just as good as Mario, even more resourceful! Heck, he could jump higher too! It was bad enough being labeled a sidekick, but then Mario figured he could make fun of him? It wasn't fair!

Luigi felt too angry to shop at that moment, knowing he'd just snap at everyone he saw and sound exactly like his cousin Waluigi. Shuddering at the thought of being compared to his undesirable relative, he walked past the store, turned down several allies, and then reached Northern Toad Town. Luigi immediately dashed to the flower garden. He desperately needed to relax and simmer down.

As he sat amongst the begonias, and the petunias, and various other flowers, Luigi felt a strange sort of peace wash over him. The flower garden was a place he always went to just to calm down. It was his sanctuary. Others might laugh, but he could hear the soft whispers of the flowers, and see the secret smiles on their faces. Everyone thought only Bub-ulbs could think and feel, but if you asked Luigi, he'd claim all flowers had souls.

'_It doesn't matter,'_ he thought, humming to himself and caressing the petals of a daffodil_. 'I'll do what I always do, no matter what anyone says. And as for Mario, I'll just ignore him until he apologizes.'_

With these thoughts in his mind, Luigi yawned and stood up, feeling rather serene. He rather reluctantly left the garden to complete his errands. He reached the store, walked in, gave the shopkeeper a cheery greeting and smile, and then went to the dairy section for some milk.

* * *

Mario was still chuckling about earlier, but after Luigi came home and gave him the cold shoulder, he got very ticked annoyed. Luigi had never acted this defiant towards him before. He'd always just laughed with Mario, and even cracked a few jokes of his own. This time, however, he seemed almost hurt. But Mario wasn't going to apologize for a small joke. Luigi would soon come to his senses and everything would be fine again.

The Mario Brothers started their final preparations for the celebration. Neither said a word to the other, didn't even so much as make a sound. It was so quiet that one looking into the window would think they were going to a funeral instead of a party.

They walked to the revelry in silence. When they got there, Mario found Peach and Luigi found Daisy. Mario led Peach as far away from Luigi as he could get and vice versa.

"What's wrong Mario?" asked Peach, tilting her head to look at him better, concerned reflected in her cerulean blue eyes. "You seem so…moody. What happened?"

"Luigi's an idiot, that's what happened," said Mario grumpily. "He can't take a joke. I made a tiny crack at how serious he can be and he blows up at me!"

"Perhaps he's just jealous," Peach said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Mario, a little confused.

"Well, you've always been some great hero," said Peach softly. "And Luigi gets almost no recognition. And a number of people do make fun of him."

"I guess I never thought about that," murmured Mario, looking guilty. "Perhaps I should go apologize…"

Just then, they both heard a harsh cackle that came from above the crowd.

* * *

"Gee, you seem awfully cranky Luigi," said Daisy. "What's up?"

"Mario's a big jerk!" growled Luigi. "He made a bunch of nasty remarks about my habits earlier. He even had the nerve to call me a housewife! So, I'm not talking to him."

"Don't you think your overreacting, just a little bit?"

"No, not really."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot sometimes Luigi! Did it ever occur to you that Mario didn't really mean what he said? That it was all just a joke and that this is a complete misunderstanding?"

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing! This is foolishness! Now, you're going over there and talking to Mario! No ifs, ands, or buts! Come on!" Daisy started to drag Luigi over to where Peach and Mario were standing when they both heard a cruel, feminine laughter coming from above them.

Everyone at the party looked up the sound of the insane laughter. And they all gasped at what they saw.

* * *

A black and purple vortex was swirling above the vast crowd. It spun and spun, faster and faster. And then suddenly, it disappeared, leaving a girl in its wake.

She was a strange girl, stranger than anyone ever seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. She had lavender hair that went halfway down her back. She wore long, billowing black robes that contrasted with her pasty white flesh. But it was her eyes that got the most attention. Navy blue irises with cold, black pupils. Eyes that seemed to be made from the stuff of nightmares.

Mario and Luigi rushed forward immediately, their differences forgotten with this new potential threat before them. "Who are you?!" yelled Mario, instantly on guard.

The young woman chuckled. "Manners, manners. My name is Belladonna. I am a sorceress, and I am also the new ruler of this pathetic kingdom. I take it you're the famous Mario Brothers I keep hearing about?" She gave them a curious, amused look.

"Yes we are!" declared Luigi with pride in his voice. "We're also going to kick your evil butt out of here!" he added rebelliously.

Belladonna growled, the smirk dropping off of her face in a flash. "I thought I told you to mind your manners! I'm about to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" She fixed those terrifying eyes on him. Then she whispered, "Come hither."

Luigi found that as he looked at those eyes, he couldn't move, though instinct told him to get the hell out of there. And when she whispered, his body obeyed, though his mind screamed, _'no, no, NO!'_

When Luigi was close enough, the evil sorceress attacked. Her hair shot forward in long coils. It wrapped itself around Luigi, fully binding him, and lifted him into the air. Luigi struggled fiercely, but to no avail. Belladonna let out a shriek of laughter.

"LET HIM GO!" yelled Mario, concerned for his brother's well being, and trying to figure out the best way to attack this monstrosity.

"Certainly," replied Belladonna, a gleeful look in her eyes.

From there, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A twist of lavender locks, and then the loud snap that echoed throughout the room. The hair releasing Luigi, and his almost graceful fall to the floor. And his landing on the floor, where he lay crumpled and unmoving.

"LUIGI!" Mario ran over to the still form of his younger brother. He noticed Luigi's neck at a weird angle and realized Belladonna had broken his neck. Earlier he swore he would never speak to Luigi unless Luigi spoke first. Now he could never speak to Luigi ever again, thanks to the cruel sorceress floating above them. Without realizing it, he was crying, his salty tears staining Luigi's still warm face.

"Luigi!" mocked Belladonna cruelly, sneering at Mario. "How...touching. But is it just brotherly love that makes you weep or," she smirked, "something more?"

"YOU MONSTER!" roared Mario.

"I'm a monster?" said Belladonna. "No, actually, I'm a ruler. After all, you know what they say. All is fair in love and war. And this isn't love…although, I do _love_ torturing you."

"The Mushroom Kingdom will never be yours!" he said trembling with rage. "Not if I can help it!"

"You're threatening to be a problem? I'll fix that!" Her hair came to life again, and this time it grabbed Princess Peach. "You really have to learn to hold your tongue…and to submit to your superiors."

"Mario..." whimpered Peach. Even without the hair, she was paralyzed with fear.

Belladonna spoke, suddenly business like, making every word sharp and cold like a sword. "Stay out of my way. Otherwise the Princess will meet with a fate more painful than your brother's. You'll get her back in two weeks time, after you've given up the kingdom." That being said, she disappeared, taking a wailing Peach in her wake.

* * *

End of chapter one! Well, what do you think? Please tell me. And if you're going to criticize, make it constructive. I have no time for flames of absolutely no value. Thank you for reading thus far, and please review! 


	2. A Funeral and Unexpected Allies

A/N: Well, a special thanks to all of you who reviewed! I wasn't actually expecting anyone to like this...and not just because I killed Luigi. And for all you Luigi fans out there...I'M SORRY! But that's the way the story goes. But enough now! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Belladonna.

Chapter 2: A Funeral and Unexpected Allies

A huge silence filled the room. Everyone was in shock. All had been as good as gold, and within a few minutes, Luigi was dead, there was a threat to take over their precious kingdom, and the princess had been kidnapped. It was too much to take in at once.

Mario felt completely numb. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He kneeled beside Luigi's lifeless body, staring at it blankly. He just couldn't believe it. His mind did not want to accept the fact that Luigi was dead. And he had probably died hating Mario. All over a stupid argument. The thought filled him with such sadness that he start to cry, his whole body being wracked with sobs.

Daisy knelt down beside Mario, stroked Luigi's cheek, and burst into tears. She buried her head into Luigi's chest, which was quickly becoming stiff and cold due to rigor mortis. "No! Luigi! Wake up! Please wake up!" She kept trying to shake him, trying to wake him up, and yet in her heart she knew her efforts were futile. Luigi was dead, and he would never wake up.

All of a sudden, Mario stood up. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BELLADONNA! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" the plumber screamed at the ceiling where the murderess had been floating moments before, shaking his fist, tears streaming down his cheeks into his moustache.

Toadsworth walked over to Mario. "Mario, how are you going to save the princess?" he asked timidly, afraid Mario would start yelling at him.

The Toadsworth's fear came true, and he flinched as Mario yelled, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I'VE JUST LOST MY BROTHER! THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT IS GONE! AND I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HIM SINCE THIS AFTERNOON! ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID ARGUMENT! AND HERE YOU ARE, ASKING ME HOW TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!" he screamed, anguish written on his face.

The old toad looked sympathetically at Mario. "I know it's hard!" he said to Mario. "And Luigi's death is a huge loss to the whole kingdom. But right now, we have to move on. It's the only way we can stop Belladonna and prevent her from hurting anyone else. Luigi would have wanted you to help the kingdom wouldn't he?" Toadsworth hated talking like this, but he was logical.

"You're right," sighed Mario. "But Luigi..." he trailed off sadly.

"Another reason to go after Belladonna. Do it for Luigi!" The elderly toad tried to encourage Mario, but his heart wasn't in it, for he had spoken the truth before. Luigi's death would affect the whole kingdom. He was very well liked by ever resident of Toad Town, even though a few people made fun of him.

Daisy got control of herself. She sat up sniffling. "I want to see him buried in the Flower Garden. He liked it there so much. We used to go there and...and..." she lost control again and the sadness overcame her. Daisy started crying again, even harder than before.

Mario looked dully at her. "Yeah, the Flower Garden is a good resting place for him."

A koopa walked up to Mario. "If you want Mario, I can make the funeral arrangements..."

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And my condolences."

Two days later...

The funeral was today. Mario and the psychic Merlon had been trying to track down Belladonna, but so far no luck. It was funny, because Belladonna wielded such powerful magic, and Merlon was an expert at finding such magic, and yet, nothing.

The day was dark and gloomy, making all of the many citizens attending the funeral even more miserable than before. It was as if even the weather was grieving the loss of Luigi.

Mario was at the funeral parlor, greeting all the people who attended. They were all offering their deepest regrets to the eldest Mario Brother, yet Mario tuned it all out. _'Maybe this is just a bad dream,'_ he thought. _'Maybe it's just a dream and soon I'll wake up, and Luigi will scold me for sleeping in.'_ He hoped against hope that it was a dream, yet deep down inside his heart he knew the truth. He felt even worse, because he couldn't track down his brother's killer. And all the little things came to him, the little things that bugged Luigi that Mario did, and it was eating him up inside.

"It's time for the burial Mario," said Koopon, the koopa who had made all of the funeral arrangements.

Burial. This was the part Mario had been dreading. For it was the final goodbye to Luigi...and the final hope that this was just some nightmare would be buried along with his brother. "Okay," he said monotonously. He, with the help of a few other people, lifted the casket, which held his brother's body. They left the funeral parlor. Because Luigi was so famous amongst the residents of Toad Town, they would be taking the long route to the Flower Garden so that everyone could see what was happening. The march began, with a crowd of toads, koopas, goombas, and plenty others following close behind.

The Wicked Brothers, Wario and Waluigi, ran into Toad Town, cackling excitedly. They had just come back from a treasure hunt, and it had paid off big time.

"Excellent!" said Wario, rubbing his chubby hands together. "More treasure!"

"Thanks to a great tip-off!" said Waluigi, leering at their newfound treasure greedily.

"Hey! What's that over there?" asked Wario, looking behind his brother.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that one again! I want my fair share of the prize!" said Waluigi angrily. "You aren't going to cheat me again!"

Wario shook his head. "I'm serious! There's a huge crowd marching down the street behind you!"

Waluigi snarled. "I'm not that stupid Wario!"

Wario sighed exasperatedly and turned his brother around.

"Hey! Wait; there IS a big crowd! I wonder what this is all about?"

Just then, a toad walked in front of them, his head hanging.

"Hey you!" said Wario gruffly. "What's going on here? What's with the big crowd over there?"

The toad looked at him sadly, with a bit of astonishment in his eyes. "Didn't you know? The funeral is today!"

Wario glowered. "What funeral?"

The toad sighed. "The funeral for Luigi. I'm surprised you don't know. Everyone one here knows, even the people who weren't at the party when he was murdered two days ago."

Whatever the Wicked Brothers had been expecting, it wasn't this. "Luigi's dead!" screeched Waluigi. "How!"

The toad looked at him nervously. These two were starting to freak him out. "Well, according to the rumors flying around, he was murdered at Princess Peach's party last night. Wait a second..." the toad said. It finally dawned on him why these two people looked familiar. "You two are the Wicked Brothers aren't you?"

"Yes," mumbled Waluigi. "We are."

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Wario. "I mean, I knew Bowser was bad. But he never really bothered me personally. He never touched my treasure. And he did have a nasty habit of kidnapping Peach but then again, that must have been like a drug addiction. Bad for you. It costs too much to keep women happy. BUT MURDERING MY COUSIN IS GOING TOO FAR!" he burst out.

"It wasn't Bowser who killed Luigi," said the toad. "According to rumors, it was an evil sorceress named Belladonna."

"Belladonna, eh?" said Waluigi. "Well, she's going to pay for this! Nobody kills my family and gets away with it, even if it was Luigi!"

"She's scary though. Poor Luigi..." the toad started to sniffles, and then he ran crying from the angry Wicked Brothers.

"So, what are we going to do bro?" Waluigi asked.

"Let's go see Mario," said Wario. "He'll probably be able to help us track her down. He might even know where this Belladonna is already! Let's go and get a piece of the action!"

"YEAH!" yelled Waluigi. They dashed off to the funeral crowd to find Mario.

* * *

A great many people burst into tears as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Even some of the flowers wept, for Luigi had always been so loving and tender with them, watering them and pruning them when the need came. 

It was over. Luigi was finally put to rest. Mario noticed that Daisy wasn't there. The doctor had to give her sedatives to get over the shock without harm. It started raining just as the funeral ended, and all the gloomy citizens rushed home to get out of the rain, and to grieve in private.

"HEY MARIO!" a voice yelled. Mario turned around to see the figures of Wario and Waluigi rushing towards him.

They reached him panting. "We just heard the news," said Wario. "And we want to help get rid of this Belladonna scum. Where is she?"

"I don't know. Merlon hasn't been able to track her down yet," said Mario gloomily.

"WHAT? HOW COULD MERLON NOT BE ABLE TO TRACK HER?"

"I don't know! I just don't know!" exploded Mario. "If I knew where she was, SHE'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

Waluigi and Wario looked at him in shock. They had never seen him like this before. Usually Wario was the violent one, and right now, he looked tame next to Mario.

"Well, let's go see if we can't change that," said Waluigi. He and Wario started to pull Mario to Merlon's house, which was close by.

* * *

Belladonna looked into the water and laughed at the scene before her. "Those fools will never find me!" 

"Yes they will!" cried Peach, who was tied up nearby. "Mario will come and save me. And you will pay for your deeds!"

"You're threatening me?" Belladonna asked in disbelief. She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes. When the fit was over, she gasped and said, "At this rate, they'll never find me! I cast a spell that would block any sort of way to track me by magic. Consulting that magician won't help them!"

Peach looked in shock. _'How could she know about Merlon?'_

As if reading her thoughts, Belladonna said, "Unlike most villains, I study my opponents moves. Now, the obvious way to track me is through magic. All I had to do was find out Toad Town's infamous spellcaster. And then shield my lair so that no locating spell could find it."

"YOU'RE EVIL! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE! AND I'LL TELL MARIO EVERYTHING!" Peach screamed hysterically.

Belladonna's face melted into a poisonous glare. "If you even try to escape my dear, Mario will not get you back unscathed. I have a whole list of punishments ready if you dare try to defy me. And they aren't pleasant. I am not like that foolish Koopa King. I am a sorceress of extreme power, and it is not an easy task to do something without my knowledge. You would do well to remember that!" she spat out.

Peach shivered. _'Mario! Please hurry!'_

_

* * *

_  
End chapter 2! The plot thickens! Please inspire me by reviewing! And remember, flames will be ignored! So don't bother typing them! Compliments and constructive criticism only!


	3. The Legendary Sorceresses of Destruction

A/N: Once again, more reviews! Not many, but still, I feel loved! Thus, I have decided to as update quickly as possible. But enough, we must move on. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Belladonna and the story.

Chapter 3: The Legendary Sorceresses of Destruction

"HOW CAN YOU NOT FIND HER! IF SHE IS SUCH A POWERFUL SORCERESS, SHOULDN'T SHE BE EASY TO LOCATE!" yelled Wario, going red with fury. He was frustrated by the fact that Merlon could not seem to find Belladonna.

Merlon remained calm, despite the flares of temper. He looked at the three who stood before him, studying them each intently. He said gravely, "There is only one way I could not be able to locate her. Belladonna must have cast a spell that prevents people from finding her by magical means. I am afraid that I cannot help you any further."

"WHAT?" exploded Mario, Wario, and Waluigi in unison.

Realizing that anger wasn't going to get them anywhere, Mario forced himself to be calm. "Is there any possible way to find her? Any way at all?" he asked, hoping that Merlon might be able to think of something.

Merlon sighed. "Not with my magic. But then again, Belladonna kidnapped the princess did she not?" he asked thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

Waluigi snorted in annoyance. "Yes she did! What does that have to do with anything old man!" he said rudely, giving Merlon the dirtiest look he could muster.

Once again, Merlon was calm. "Because maybe instead of trying to search for the sorceress, we should try to locate the princess."

"That's a great idea!" Mario exclaimed. _'Perhaps we can finally find that evil, murdering, insane sorceress,'_ he thought excitedly.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Mario," warned the old psychic. "It might not work."

"Well it's worth a shot, so hurry up and try to find the princess!" said Wario, flaring up again. He just wanted to exact revenge, and get over it.

Merlon glared at the offending Wicked Brother, then stared at his crystal ball. Chanting ancient words of magic, he waved his arms around. The room went dark and all of a sudden...

The light came back on. Nothing happened.

"WHAT!" screeched Waluigi. "What went wrong! Why can't we see the princess!"

Merlon sat down, weariness taking over him. "I told you it might not work. But still, it was worth a try. Belladonna is a smart one, and she definitely would not overlook the tiny details."

Mario looked at Merlon suspiciously. "You talk as if you know her. What are you trying to hide Merlon?" The Wicked Brothers turned to him also, and glowered suspiciously at him.

Merlon sighed and leaned back. "I haven't met Belladonna personally. But I have heard of her."

Waluigi glared. "Tell us everything you know old man or else!"

Merlon looked Waluigi straight in the eye, not at all intimidated by him. "I'll tell you, but I don't think what I know will be of much use to you." Merlon scrunched up his eyes in concentration. "Now let's see here. Ah yes. Belladonna, from what I heard, is one of the four Legendary Sorceresses of Destruction. She is also known as Belladonna the Baneful."

Mario looked shocked. "That doesn't sound good. What about those other three you mentioned?"

"The other three? Let me think. I think that the other three sorceresses are Cassandra the Catastrophic, Samantha the Sly, and Hollie the Harsh. All are extremely dangerous. But what puzzles me is how they escaped."

"What do you mean escaped?" asked Wario.

"A great many years ago, the four Sorceresses of Destruction were imprisoned after trying to bring their chaos upon the world. They had managed to conjure a demon of great power and were using it to bring about destruction, hence their titles. However, a young priest managed to destroy this demon and seal the four into separate parts of the world. The seals were guarded by many dangers, and of course, a bit of pure white magic."

"Any idea as to how he sealed away the sorceresses?" asked Mario.

"No," said Merlon sadly. "That knowledge died with the young priest. All that I know is that he could not kill them, for their power makes them impossible to kill. And that he sealed them in different coloured gems. That's all I can tell you."

"That's a fat lot of help!" snarled Waluigi.

"But it gives us something to work on," said Mario, surprisingly calm. "What do you think her plans are Merlon?"

"That is hard to say. Out of all of them, Belladonna was the most power hungry...and the most vengeful. I would think that her goal would be to locate and release the other three sorceresses from their prisons. And that together, they might resurrect that demon that caused so much pain. But I cannot say for sure that that is her aim. For all we know, the other sorceresses are working with her. But, I don't think they're free yet."

"What makes you think that?" asked Mario, knowing that Merlon's hunches were usually correct.

"The four sorceresses were inseparable when they wreaked chaos. The fact that she alone appeared says to me that she is the only one wandering about."

"You don't seem sure of much!" sneered Wario. Merlon just sighed in reply.

"But once again, it gives us something to work on," said Mario. "Perhaps we can get to the other sorceresses before Belladonna?"

"That could work," said Merlon. "But it would be extremely dangerous. And they would be difficult to locate."

"I'm a natural treasure hunter!" boasted Wario. "I won't have much trouble finding the jewels they're sealed in! And danger is only to be expected!"

"I am good at seeking out hidden traps," said Waluigi smirking. "We won't be taken out by surprise."

"And I have determination to avenge my brother!" said Mario defiantly. "Let's find those sorceresses before Belladonna can!"

Merlon smiled. "Then perhaps we can locate Belladonna with those gems. The sorceresses had a major connection to each other. Maybe with their power we can seek Belladonna's lair."

"Then it's settled!" said Mario jumping up, fire in his eyes. "We'll get the sorceresses, locate Belladonna, and avenge Luigi!"

"Finally!" said Wario. "We actually have a plan!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Waluigi.

The others didn't need any encouragement. They ran out the door, to get ready for their journey.

"Hurry my friends," said Merlon softly. "Your time is running out."

"As is yours old man! You really shouldn't learn too much, because it only means trouble." said a voice from behind him. Merlon spun around, only to have his throat slashed. His final sight, before he blacked out, was that of Belladonna's triumphant gaze as she killed Mario and the Wicked Brothers only hope of locating the sorceresses' prisons. He let out a gurgle, and she sneered at him. "It's your own fault you became too knowledgable for your own good." He drew in one last breath, then was still.

Belladonna kicked his still form. She spoke softly. "Soon, I will locate my allies. Then the world will belong to us again. No one will stand in our way. I will not be imprisoned once more."

* * *

Well, yet another chapter. I'm surprised I've actually lasted this long. Oh well, you know the drill. Review, flamers will be ignored, blah, blah, blah. 


	4. A Magical Stone and a Journey to Antonia

A/N: Yup. I'm back. I was struck by a sudden bout of writer's block but I'm okay now...I hope. Anyhow, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, and the Legendary Sorceresses of Destruction.

Chapter 4: The Magical Stone and a Journey to Antonia

Mario and the Wicked Brothers ran back to Merlon's house at top speed. They were done getting ready, and were eager to find the location of the first sorceress. They reached his house, and were uneasy to find that it was extremely quiet. Not even the birds were chirping. Everything seemed out of place on the outside, and suddenly, Mario, Wario, and Waluigi were struck with equal feelings of dread.

Mario raised a trembling hand and knocked on the door. Nothing. Nobody answered.

"You don't suppose he took off do ya?" asked Waluigi, glancing around.

"No, he knew we were coming back," said Mario in a shaky voice. He knocked again. "Merlon? Open the door!" he exclaimed, panicking a bit. Still, there was no answer.

"Stand aside!" growled Wario. He took a few steps back, and then charged into the door, busting it open. They stepped inside, and gasped at what they saw.

Merlon lay in a bloody heap on the floor. Scrawled across the wall in a crude fashion, was a message. They stepped closer and were shocked to discover that it was written in Merlon's blood. The message read: **Nice try. Better luck next time**.

"THIS IS JUST PERFECT!" roared Wario. "NOW WE HAVE TO AVENGE HIM TOO! AND WE'LL NEVER FIND THOSE OTHER SORCERESSES!" He grumbled, "Geez, you'd think that a _sorcerer_ would be able to protect himself but no. Stupid weaklings, everybody's becoming soft…"

Mario looked in shock at Merlon's lifeless mangled body. Now he had yet another reason to hate Belladonna. He clenched his fist, vowing to kill her himself at any cost.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Waluigi. The hem of Merlon's robe was glowing faintly. Wario ceased grumbling, stepped over, tore it open, and pulled out a stone that seemed to be flashing multiple colours. Attached to it was a note.

Wario read it aloud. "To the ones who find this stone. I'm not sure of its purpose. All I know is it is not mine to possess. In a vision, I saw that the rightful owners would find it over my corpse. Use it well, for I think it may hold the key to the fate of this world. Merlon."

"What is it?" asked Mario, taking it from Wario, looking at it closely. It fit perfectly in his palm, and felt warm to the touch.

"How am I suppose to know?" shot Wario, irritated.

"Well, I think that it belongs to me," said Waluigi, rubbing his hands together in greed. "I mean, it was me who found it."

"Not a chance! It's mine!"

"Well-"

"Can you both stop bickering for once and help me out instead of thinking of yourselves!" yelled Mario. Once again, the Wicked Brothers stared at him. He was behaving strangely. "We have to figure out how to use it. It's obviously magical, and it may be able to help us."

"We don't have time to figure how it works! We need to find the sorceresses!"

All of a sudden, as in answer to the statement, the stone started hovering. It went to rest in the middle of the room. Just then, it glowed a dark purple. Then, a map image shot out if it, as though it were some kind of projector. The map was that of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the neighboring kingdom of Antonia. Then, smack in the middle of the Antonian Desert, was a purple "X", matching the glow of the stone.

"It's a marked location," said Mario in awe. "Could that be where we could find the first sorceress?"

Wario pulled out a map of Antonia. He looked at the projected image, and then made a mark on the map. The image from the stone disappeared the moment Wario did that. It fell to the floor, and resumed it's flashing of colours.

"So, are we headed to Antonia then?" asked Mario.

"Do we have any other choice?" shot back Waluigi.

"It's worth a shot," said Wario.

"Let's bring the stone along with us. Who knows what else it can do?" said Mario.

"All right Captain Obvious," said Wario scathingly.

"Come on then!" said Waluigi.

"Wait!"

"What now!"

"We can't just leave Merlon like this!"

"Fine! We'll tell the funeral parlor before we go!"

"I'll go."

"All right then. Hurry!"

Waluigi ran off to the funeral parlor. He came back ten minutes later. "The arrangements have been made. Let's go."

Mario sighed, taking one last look at Merlon's body. Then, he joined the Wicked Brothers as they began their journey to the Kingdom of Antonia.

* * *

So, chapter 4 is done. Sorry it's so danged short, but there you go. 


	5. The Lost Desert Temple

A/N: I am _so_ sorry for not updating earlier. It may be hard to believe that I have a life outside of but I do. It's okay though I tried. Well, here's to hoping the story is a good one! Or at least this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Sorceresses of Destruction and Antonia. And anything that might seem unfamiliar to all.

Chapter 5: The Lost Desert Temple

It took a day and a half to reach Antonia. Mario, Wario, and Waluigi were exhausted when they reached the kingdom they had been looking for. The train only took them to the boundaries of the Mushroom Kingdom, so they had to walk most of the way. It was nighttime when they reached the main city. Of course, Wario always had money, so they checked into a run down motel for the night. They wanted to begin their search early the next morning, when they could see what the citizens knew about a temple in the desert.

The next morning, they woke up bright and early. Well, Mario and Waluigi did.

Mario shook Wario, who muttered, "Get lost!". He shook harder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" began Waluigi, but Mario ignored him and shook Wario even more. Waluigi sighed and went to get a cup filled with water.

"Wario! Wake up!" said Mario, frustrated. Wario just yawned, farted, and rolled over in reply. Mario wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Gross!"

"I warned you," said Waluigi, walking in the room. He threw the water over Wario, who immediately sat up and started cursing. After about half an hour, the trio sat down and started to discuss their plans.

"All right, here's the plan," said Mario. "We're going to split up and ask people if they know anything about the temple that might help us. Anything at all. We'll meet here at noon for lunch, then we set off for the temple, whether we have information or not."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Wario, shrugging.

But Waluigi disagreed. "Why don't we just leave now?"

"Because we're gonna need all the information we can get," said Wario, rolling his eyes. "Otherwise, we might overlook something important. Besides, a specific piece of information may save our lives." Mario and Waluigi stared, causing Wario to sigh in exasperation. "It's obvious! Every treasure hunter knows that rule!" Mario and Waluigi still stared at him in awe, and Wario gave up.

"Anyway, let's go! We're wasting time!" And without further ado, the Mario Brother and the Wicked Brothers ran opposite ways.

* * *

Mario went running and asked many people about the temple in the center of the desert. He always got the same answer; "Temple? What temple? There is no temple in the desert." Wario and Waluigi weren't fairing any better. 

Mario was about to give up and go to the motel when he heard someone whisper, "Are you looking for the temple in the desert?" Mario stopped in his tracks and turned to face a dark cloaked figure. He couldn't make out any of the features of the cloaked figure, but could tell that it was probably a man, and that he was tall. And this man also sent shivers down his spine.

"I know where to find it. Yet the only reason someone would wish to go there is if they were seeking the Legendary Sorceresses of Destruction."

"That is why I'm going there. What can you tell me about them?"

"The most that I know is that they have been sealed away for a long time. And that the sorceress that is sealed in the Desert Temple is Cassandra the Catastrophic. She's the most temperamental of the Sorceresses, so I have heard. Be careful of her. Just remember... Cassandra is extremely vain. Also, the Temple can be found in the center of the desert. But you need a magic stone for it to reveal itself."

"How do you know all of this?"

"We shall meet again!" the dark figure turned and disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait!" Mario called, but the figure had already disappeared. Feeling a little creeped out, Mario went to meet with Wario and Waluigi.

* * *

"Any luck?" asked Wario grumpily. He and Waluigi had both been unsuccessful when trying to find information. 

"Well, I found out a few things," said Mario unsurely. "I'm not so sure I trust the source though. A strange person in a cloak told me."

"Well, suspicious information is better than no information right?" said Waluigi shrugging.

"I guess so..." said Mario, still unsure.

"Come on! Let's go have some lunch!" said Wario. The other two agreed, and they went and bolted down a quick lunch. Then they packed and set off for the desert of Antonia.

* * *

"Where exactly is this temple!" demanded Wario half an hour later while they were searching for the temple. The heat was making him sweat, he was hungry, and he was getting very irritated. 

"The person said it was in the center of the desert, and that our magic stone would reveal it," replied Mario, who was fairing no better than Wario.

"And how did he know about our stone?"

"They didn't. All the person said was that a magic stone would reveal it. I assumed it would be ours."

"You can't assume _anything_ in treasure hunting! That's rule number one!" said Wario, looking scandalized.

"Well unless you'd rather go looking for another stone…"

"WOAH!" yelled Waluigi surprised, interrupting their argument. Mario and Wario turned and saw why.

A temple had risen out of the sand in front of them. How they could have missed this, no one knows. It will forever be a mystery.

"Well, I think we found the temple," said Mario quietly.

"No kidding," said Wario in awe.

The three men walked up its grand staircase and entered the Temple of Cassandra the Catastrophic.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter. But I'm not one for writing long chapters. You know the drill. Review, and no flaming. 


	6. Finding Cassandra the Catastrophic

A/N: I'm back! Finally! Once again I apologize for not updating sooner, (it would seem I'm apologizing a lot lately) but I've been getting ready for exams, which start tomorrow. Not to mention my closest friend, one of them anyway, is moving up to Yellowknife in two weeks time, so I've been spending most of my free time with her. So here it is, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Mario...blah blah blah, you get the point.

Chapter 6: Wandering the Maze to find Cassandra the Catastrophic

It was dark inside the temple. There were patches of sunlight that streamed in through the windows, but it was dim because of the layers of dust caking the glass. Actually, there was dust everywhere. Clouds of it rose from the floor with every step Mario, Wario, and Waluigi took. And underneath the dust was a thin layer of sparkling sand.

"What a dirty place! You'd think that someone would come around to clean every so often..." muttered Wario darkly, after sneezing a few times. "And they should fix the lighting! I can't see an inch in front of my nose!"

"I think the darkness makes a few good things stand out, wouldn't you say?" chuckled Waluigi, pointing to various artifacts just lying around. Wario smiled, and grabbed a few of them, putting them in a sack he had brought along.

"I don't think it's a good idea to take things from here," said Mario. "This is a temple of a dark sorceress. The items are probably cursed."

"Nonsense!" said Wario, greed taking over his senses. "The temples were built after the sorceresses were sealed away. They couldn't have cursed them."

"Still, I don't think you should take anymore," said Mario firmly.

Wario just stuck out his tongue and reached for another artifact. It was a shining amethyst phoenix, carved to the tiniest detail. He picked it up, and they all fell a trap door that had opened beneath them.

"WARIO YOU FOOL! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled Mario as they fell deeper into the dark temple.

* * *

It seemed like they were falling forever. It was pitch black around them as they fell. _'We'll probably never land'_ thought Mario, a hopeless feeling taking over him. 

But they did land. In fact, they landed in a clean room, on a huge purple cushion. The men stood up and brushed themselves off, and then looked around at their new surroundings.

It was spotless and well lit. There were torches everywhere, and it was very warm. There was also glittering treasure everywhere, which Wario and Waluigi were about to run for, had Mario not been holding them back.

"You've caused enough trouble. Who knows what might happen if you steal any more treasure in this temple," said Mario sternly.

Muttering, the Wicked Brothers agreed not to steal any more treasure, and Mario released them.

"Where are we?" wondered Wario.

"I don't know, but at least it's not dirty and dark in here," commented Waluigi.

"I wonder where we can find Cassandra?" Mario said thoughtfully.

"Well, one things for sure. We're not going to find her by standing here. Come on!" said Wario, who dashed towards a door in the corner, followed by Waluigi and Mario. Wario opened the door and went through the door and vanished.

"Wario?" called Waluigi quietly. He stepped through the door too and vanished as well.

"Wario? Waluigi? Are you there?" called Mario, stepping through the door. All of a sudden, he felt a whooshing sensation, and the next minute he found himself on the ground of an eerie room. There were corpses on the ground of this room, which were rotting with fetor and decay. A creepy purple light shone dimly to light the room, which only made the corpses look like they were still alive. Wario and Waluigi were nowhere in sight.

"Wario! Waluigi! Where are you! Where am I?" yelled Mario. He looked around desperately, but found no one. The only thing he saw was a black door in front of him. After going through the last door, he wasn't crazy about the idea of going through this door, but there didn't seem to be any other alternative.

However, as his hand touched the doorknob, he heard a sound behind him. He turned around, saw nothing unusual, and went to open the door again. This time he heard a choked moan, he had been sure of it. Trembling all over, he turned around and saw to his horror that the corpses were reaching for him.

They were moaning, and the sound of them was rising and rising. One of the corpse's decayed eyeballs fell out, while a few maggots came out the mouth of another. They struggled to stand on legs that would not support them.

Mario was frozen, transfixed at the grotesque sight in front of him. The moans turned into a wailing cacophony, threatening to claim his very sanity. _'I'm next,'_ he thought in horror, looking at what appeared to be a child's body trying to crawl towards him. _'I'm going to share their fate!'_

He felt a sudden warmth and the corpses started to quiet down. He heard a voice that was not his own say to him, "You will make it out…turn around and open the door."

Getting his senses back, Mario turned around, opened the door and fled through it, slamming it behind him, cutting off the moans entirely. He caught his breath and looked around the hallway he was in. It was made of stone, surprisingly warm, and was lit with the usual purple flamed torches.

"I wonder what's at the end of the hall?" He murmured, before racing down the corridor.

* * *

"Where am I?" groaned Wario, sitting up. He jumped at what he saw. In the room was a huge puddle of blood...fresh blood so it seemed. And the room was glowing with a strange aura that made his hair stand on end. 

"I gotta get outta here," mumbled Wario, quickly getting to his feet. He walked over to a black door, and reached for the handle. He heard a loud hissing noise all of a sudden, and he turned around.

The blood puddle was spreading, and it had touched a small rock, which had hissed and started to melt away. With shock Wario realized that the puddle was acidic, and it was only getting larger. He quickly turned the knob, pushed, and with dismay noticed that it wasn't opening.

The acidic liquid was quickly covering the floor, and it was coming closer to him. It seemed to be rising in level too, and Wario realized that he was trapped. He started to bang on the door, hoping to open it. With desperation, he yanked on the door, ready to give it a mighty push, when it swung open, smacking him in the nose. Cursing once again, Wario rushed out of the room, making sure to smash the door shut behind him.

He soon noticed he was in a stone corridor lit with purple flamed torches. Wario noticed a door at either end of the corridor. He decided to go through to his left, his lucky direction. There was a fancy purple sigil above the door and he wondered briefly what it meant as he stepped through the door.

* * *

"What the-?" roared Waluigi, cursing loudly. He looked around at his new surroundings. He couldn't make out the room clearly, as it was filled with a purple haze. The haze was choking him, and he realized that it was probably a poison. 

Immediately, he started to feel dizzy, the noxious gas making it hard to breathe. He started to search for a door, but realized that with the smog in the air that he could not see if there were traps, and in a room like this, there most likely was.

'_I'm dying,'_ he thought feebly. He tried to think of a plan, but his mind was shutting down. _'This is the end of me…'_

Yet at the moment, he noticed that the gas was swirling around, yet it was a rising gas. It was warm it had to be rising. With this thought in his mind, he immediately dropped onto the floor in a lying down position. Almost instantly his mind clear, as well as his lungs.

"Phew," he said, and took a look around. He had been right about not moving senselessly as there were many trap panels on the floor. He saw a door and started to crawl to it, taking care to avoid the panels. He reached the door and bracing himself, stood up, reached for the door, opened it up, and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Waluigi noticed he was in a long corridor. And now he was mad.

"Arg! I hate this place!" he screamed in frustration. He started to run through the corridor.

* * *

Mario ran and ran through the corridor. He at last found a door on the side of it and entered a room. The room was very hot, sweltering hot. He started to sweat immediately. 

Mario quickly found the heat source. And he didn't like what he saw.

A purple flamed phoenix was resting on a perch above him. It was a large phoenix, and it was asleep...for the moment. Mario went to turn around and leave, only to find the door had disappeared.

"Oh no," he muttered quietly.

But the tiny noise had roused the light-sleeping phoenix, which let out a screech and stretched its long wings.

"OH NO!" yelled Mario.

The phoenix focused its attention on him and started to fly around, a majestic and deadly sight. It dived at him, claws outstretched. Mario dove out of the way of the angry bird. The phoenix screeched its displeasure and shot a purple jet of flame at him, which Mario dodged, barely.

_'How am I going to defeat this thing?'_ he thought desperately. He tried to think of a plan but before anything could come to mind the phoenix slashed at him. He rolled out of the way of the claws, as it flew up and dive bombed him again. This time it hit him dead on. Mario yelled in pain as the claws sank into him, drawing blood. The phoenix screeched triumphantly, and went to finish him off.

'_I'm done for. Only a miracle can save me now._' As this thought struck him, he felt something cold. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the magical stone. It was glowing a blue aura.

Just then, the phoenix shot another jet flame at him. With no possible way of dodging it, Mario held out the stone, hoping against hope that his plan would work. It did, for the flame bounced of the stone, reflected back at the phoenix, the flames turned green.

The flame hit the phoenix, and it let out an agonized scream, as the flames consumed it. When the smoke had cleared, there was nothing but a pile of dust where the phoenix had been.

His heart pounding, Mario stepped through the door that had appeared, which had a fancy purple sigil above it.

* * *

Waluigi ran through the corridor a dozen times before he realized he had been running in circles. Growling, he saw a door when he turned. It had a purple symbol above it. He stepped through the door. 

Mario stepped through a door in the center. Wario came out of a door from the left and Waluigi came from a door from the right.

It was a sparkling room, lit in a breath taking shade of purple. In the center of the room, was the source of the light. It was a purple stone, shaped like a phoenix.

"I'm definitely taking that!" said Wario, running out to it.

"Wario! NO!" yelled Mario.

Before Wario could reach the stone however, a voice filled the room. It was a deep throaty voice of a woman.

"Set me free..." it whispered. "Please set me free..."

"It must be Cassandra," whispered Waluigi in awe.

"That must be the stone which she is sealed in," said Mario. "Then you can take it after all Wario."

"With pleasure," said Wario, snatching it up. All of a sudden, the room glowed a crimson blood colour, and then darkness. When the darkness cleared, Mario and the Wicked Brothers found themselves outside the temple, the purple stone in Wario's hand, glowing malevolently.

"Well, we got the first one," said Mario. "Let's go back to the hotel...for now."

Wario and Waluigi agreed, and started following Mario, each vowing to come back and steal the rest of the treasure.

* * *

There you go! A nice long chapter...well long coming from me. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review, flamers will be murdered at Belladonna's hands...or hair, which ever is more grisly. 


	7. A Cursed Past

A/N: I live again! Just decided to make a quick note. Sorry I haven't updated, and I thank my reviewers once again. Now, without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario things.

Chapter 7: A Cursed Past

"Those fools are messing with a force that they know nothing about!" growled Belladonna, who was very angry. She had been watching the heroes for a while, when all of a sudden, her spell had failed. She had been unable to track them, and it made her uneasy knowing that they were doing something right under her nose.

It was even worse after her spell had come back into effect. She was furious that they had attained Cassandra's prison. "I'll have to steal it from them somehow…and that's not going to be easy, given that they possess a part of that priest's soul…" she mumbled. She cursed her luck. After she had seen them find the priest's soul, she knew her job to elminate them was going to be more difficult than ever. Not only could they find her allies before her, they could seal her away again.

"I _won't_ let that happen!" she hissed, starting to pace about the dark cavernous room she was currently residing in.

She had chosen the most secluded place to hide for the time being. It wasn't the most comfortable, as it was a deep cave, but it served its purpose. It was freezing cold, and there were many different chambers to the cave. It was like an underground labyrinth, which made it even better because even if Mario and his stupid cohorts made it to her lair, they'd never be able to navigate it.

Belladonna actually didn't mind her personal chambers. There were many quartz crystals poking out of the ground, and there was an underground waterfall, which glittered in the gloom of the grotto. With the silence around her, the darkness surrounding her, and the flow of the water ever so calm, she was actually quite at peace here. It made her forget those awful moments, the day her and the ones her were once her friends had turned into these magicians of evil.

Belladonna sighed, and draped herself on a smooth rock platform. As she stared up into the endless shadows, she thought back to the day on which she had been cursed.

* * *

_"Mom, I'm going to meet Sam, Cassy, and Hollie!" Belladonna called to her mother, who was sitting in the living room of their comfortable three-story house._

"_Just a second Belladonna, come here for a moment," said her mother, a smile on her pale, delicate features. "I have something for you."_

"_What is it?" asked Belladonna, obediently trotting over to her mother._

"_A bit of a late birthday present," her mother replied. She picked up a basket, and handed it over to her wondering daughter. "Here you are Bella."_

_Belladonna immediately took the covering off the top of the basket, and squealed in delight. Inside the basket were two kittens. One was a smokey grey, with white paws, and two orange dots around her eyes, while the other was almost pure white, with some orange around his tail, which was stubby._

"_Oh, they're adorable! I love them!" exclaimed Belladonna, putting down the basket and throwing her arms around her mother, loving the bluenette with all her heart. _

"_Why don't you name them, before you go?" her mother suggested._

"_Well, the grey one is going to be named...Yoshi, because the dinosaurs are so adorable, just like her. And the boy is going to be named Stubby, because of his short tail," Bella declared._

"_Those are great names! Now why don't go meet with your friends, and you can play with them when you get back home?"_

"_All right mom!" She gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek. She dashed to the door, opened it, and ran out yelling, "I love you mom!"_

_

* * *

_  
"_Hey Bella, you're late!" said Cassandra in greeting, as Belladonna ran towards them. _

"_Sorry. My mom held me back. We got two new kittens!" said Belladonna, her eyes lighting up._

"_Kitties!" exclaimed Hollie and Sam in unison. They cracked identical grins._

"_We'll have to see them sometime, but right now we have to hurry before that store closes!" said Cassy, starting to dash to the mall nearby._

"_Calm down!" cried Sam. "It's not the end of the world!"_

"_Slow down! I'm too fat! I'm outta shape! THIS IS CRUELTY TO FAT PEOPLE!" yelled Hollie, as she struggled to keep up._

"_Oh shut it Hollie, you aren't fat!"_

_They made it to the mall, where Cassy immediately headed to a store, having to slow down herself. _

"_Thank goodness!" said Hollie. "I don't see why you're in such a rush anyway, it's not like this magic stuff is real..."_

"_It does work though!" said Cassy stubbornly. "You just have no faith!"_

"_Point taken."_

"_It should be interesting to browse around," said Sam._

"_Oh you just want to look for hot guys," snickered Belladonna._

"_Hey! Shut up!" Sam said, a light blush coming to her cheeks._

_They reached the shop and walked in. It was as if they had stepped into a library. Each girl immediately swallowed any comments they had. Hollie shook her head in disbelief, and suddenly felt as though someone was frowning at her._

_Something _was_ frowning at her. She turned around and saw the shopkeeper, who was studying her _very_ intently._

"_Can I help you?" she asked. She was an older woman, who looked to be in her early forties. She seemed ordinary, and yet as they looked into her eyes, they could tell that she was not as normal as she seemed._

"_I...I was just looking around..." stated Cassandra, nervously._

"_Looking around...yes, curiosity can only be satiated if we investigate and learn," she mused. _

"_How much for this?" asked Sam, holding out a small musty book. _

_The shopkeeper took it from her and inspected it carefully. She took a deep breath in, let it out, and said, "It's only twenty earthly dollars, but I'm afraid it holds a cost that is beyond what you girls could ever pay."_

_Hollie just snorted. "Whatever. What could possibly be so dangerous about a book?"_

"That_ is something you will find out for yourself," the shopkeeper said hotly, taking the money Sam gave her. "I think your business here is done." With that, she shooed them from her store._

"_Thanks a lot Hollie," said Belladonna sarcastically. "Going to insult anymore shopkeepers today?" _

"_Oh come on! She was full of it!" Hollie argued. "She was just trying to seem mysterious!" She took the book from Sam, and opened it. "It's not like any of this will work anyway."_

"_Let's try it out then," said Sam. "We can go over to my house right now and try a spell."_

"_Isn't that a bit dangerous," asked Cassandra cautiously. _

_Hollie scoffed. "Oh yes, a few rhymes and some spices are going to kill us Cassy. Puh-lease!" Cassy glowered._

_The girls traveled over to Sam's house and went up to her room._

_Belladonna started to flip through the pages, and finally stopped on one. "This looks easy. Just need some water, our hair...some more stuff..."_

"_What's it do?" asked Sam._

"_It says 'To increase one's magical ability to its ultimate level.'"_

"_Let's try it then," Hollie said, eager to prove to them that magic did not exist._

_Running through the list, Sam ran down to the kitchen and grabbed some spices. Then she went through her mother's rock collection, and grabbed some crystals for the spell. Finally the four had what they needed…except for one thing._

"_What do they mean by the 'purity of your soul'?" Belladonna wondered._

"_Just another thing to make it seem magical," said Hollie. "Let's just start."_

_Cassy mixed the herbs and water. Each girl added a strand of hair to the mix. The mixture became sticky and lumpy. Belladonna drew a pentagram with the mixture, and Hollie placed a crystal on each point. _

_They sat around the pentagram, and joined hands. They chanted a spell n the ancient words of magic, the words just rolling off their tongues almost musically. Just then, there was a flash of light, and the four were thrown to the four walls of the room. _

"_Look!" gasped Cassy. She pointed to the pentagram. The other three looked, and noticed with shock that it was gone. _

"_I don't feel any stronger," murmured Hollie, a little freaked out._

"_Nor do I," said Sam._

"_Maybe it takes a while to kick in" suggested Belladonna. "Let's meet tomorrow and see."_

_The others agreed, and it was set. They would meet the next day at Cassy's._

_

* * *

The next day, Belladonna got ready to go. She had been angry all day, just hating everyone. She dashed to the door, eager to get out of the prison in which she lived, to her friends, to the ones who actually _mattered.

"_Where are you going?" a voice said, and Belladonna turned around._

"_I'm going to Cassy's," Belladonna said coldly to her mother._

"_You can't leave, I have to go out. You're supposed to stay here." _

"_Just stay the fuck out of my life Mother!" Belladonna screeched._

"_What did you just say!"_

"_You heard me!"_

"_You're grounded! And if you leave, expect the locks to be changed when you come back!"_

"_Oh yeah!" roared Belladonna, rushing at her mother. Catching the older woman by surprise, she tackled her to the ground and wrapped her hands around her throat. She laughed at the fearful expression on her mother's eyes, the way her emerald green eyes were those of an animal caught in trap. "This is what you get for trying to control me!"_

_Desperately her mother tried to pull Belladonna's hands off her throat, but Belladonna seemed to possess inhuman strength. After a few minutes of desperation, her mother fell limp. Belladonna held on for another five minutes to make sure her mother was dead before standing up. _

_She turned for the door when she heard a noise. Spinning around, she saw her two kittens on the floor, mewing at her. Glaring, Belladonna went over to them. She picked up Yoshi and snapped her neck, and stepped on Stubby, squishing him into the floor. Dropping Yoshi on the floor, she threw her head back and laughed._

_

* * *

_  
"That was when I learned my true power," Belladonna said fondly. "I have no need for anyone…not even my friends. I can succeed alone."

* * *

"So, who should we go after next?" asked Waluigi when they walked into their room. 

"Wherever the stone directs us I guess," said Mario in reply.

"Well then, what is it waiting for! Stone, show us where to find the next sorceress!" demanded Wario.

In answer the magic stone glowed green, and a map appeared in mid-air. This time there was an X smack in the forest of Formica.

"That's all the way in the middle of the Formica Kingdom! That's on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom!" moaned Waluigi.

"Well, I guess that's our next destination," said Mario, with a determined look in his eye. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast. We need to rest! Otherwise we might die in this one's temple," stated Wario matter-of-factly. "We can leave tomorrow morning."

Mario started to argue, and decided against it. He knew Wario was right. He was exhausted. "All right. First thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Okay, so this was a bit more about the Sorceresses. I'm sorry if people hate hearing this stuff, but sometimes it's good to know the background. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon with the next Sorceress! 


	8. All Aboard! On Route to Formica!

A/N: It's another update! That's all there is to say. And thanks for any reviews I may have gotten. I appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario characters.

Chapter 8: All Aboard! On Route to Formica!

The next morning was hot and humid. Mario woke up, stretched, and looked over to his companions.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," said Waluigi, smirking. He gestured to Wario, who once again was still fast asleep. Mario groaned.

"Is he _always_ like this?"

"Pretty much."

Mario let out an aggravated sigh. "Why didn't you wake him up sooner?"

"Because he'd get mad at _me_ for letting _you_ sleep in!"

"And your point is…?"

"I don't need him to wreck my pretty face!" said Waluigi hotly. "On the other hand, whatever he does to _you_ would be an improvement."

"And just what do you mean by _that_?!"

"Just look in a mirror! If it doesn't break that is…"

"Well, _you're _so ugly, I'll bet that's why Belladonna hasn't caught up to us yet!"

"No, it's my brother's foul gas problem that's scared her off!"

Wario jumped up at this statement and roared, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY ODOUR IS THE BEST THING ABOUT ME!"

Waluigi and Mario stared. Then Mario said, "I guess that means you don't have much to live for then."

Wario let out a battle cry, and immediately started chasing a terrified Mario around the room, while Waluigi shrugged and sat down on the bed.

Eventually Wario and Mario stopped their plans to kill each other, mainly because the proprietor of the inn warned them to stop or to get out. Stuff or no stuff.

"Stupid, greedy, rotten, no-good, thieving rat…" Wario grumbled as they prepared to leave for the Formica kingdom.

"Oh quit putting yourself down, and let's go already!" said Mario exasperatedly. _Traveling with this idiot is going to be my downfall, I swear..._

Wario snarled, but let the comment pass. Waluigi gave Mario a glare, but remained silent a well. Mario just rolled his eyes and walked out the door, with the Wicked Brothers rushing to catch up.

* * *

Belladonna was watching the three thoughtfully. "They already have Cassandra…they're going after Samantha now…I'm going to have to eliminate them, and quickly. But how?"

Then it occurred to her. "Well, the priest may be able to protect them from direct magic, but I doubt he could protect them from a little _accident_…" she mused. With that thought in mind, she cast her spell. All she needed was for them to take the bait…

* * *

"What about breakfast?" wailed Wario, realizing that they were leaving without food.

"No time! We'll eat when we get to Formica," replied Mario, who was also thinking longingly of food.

"You two are always thinking of food," Waluigi said contemptuously. "Why can't you be more like me? After all, then you would have a better figure too!" He struck a pose to make his point. Some Toads passing by hurried away in fear.

"Yeah, a perfect figure…for a stick bug," shot Mario.

"You dare insult me?! I'm the most handsome one in this party!"

Wario snorted. "No you aren't! I am!"

"No, I am!" Mario said angrily.

The trio started bickering as they went along.

"I'll have you know, men around the entire universe envy my figure!" Waluigi said haughtily. "I have everything, looks, brains, co-ordination…" as he said that, he tripped over a rock, and made a face plant into the hot sand.

Mario and Wario burst out laughing. "Shut up!" screeched Waluigi. Then he noticed 3 plane tickets on the ground right in front of him. The destination was for the Formica Kingdom. He said to the two laughing figures smugly, "Luck is also on my list." He picked up the tickets and held them up for the cousins to see.

Mario grabbed the tickets, then gazed a Waluigi weirdly. He looked at Waluigi, then to Wario. "Doesn't this seem a little bit to convenient to you two?"

Wario's jaw dropped open. "Does it look like I care?!" he announced greedily. "We save ourselves some trouble of getting there, we get food and even sleep if we need it, and it's all FREE!" he said with a mad cackle.

"You're just jealous because I found something useful," accused Waluigi. "Well, _we're_ going…you can walk if you want!"

Mario let out a sigh. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said dejectedly as the Wicked Brothers started for the airport.

* * *

Belladonna let out a pleased cackle. They took the bait. In her glee, she felt she needed to gloat. She wandered into the room where Princess Peach was being held captive. "How are you doing my dear," she asked with mock concern. Peach just glared in return.

Belladonna just smirked. "Still defiant as ever…well, I have news for you Princess…Mario, Wario, and Waluigi are all in for a little accident. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Peach let out a tiny gasp. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my dear, that they're about to board a plane that will crash and lead them to their dooms," said Belladonna smugly.

"You wouldn't!" cried Peach in absolute horror.

"The plan's already in motion," said Belladonna smoothly. And with a one final look of satisfaction, left Peach alone again.

"No…Mario…" Peach whispered. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of his impending doom. "I have to stop her somehow!"

She glanced around the room, and noticed something she hadn't seen before. A tiny crack was in the ceiling, and she could see the heavens above. It may have been daylight, but Peach knew that the stars were always listening.

"Please, all you stars up there…please make sure they're safe," she begged quietly. She swore she saw a gleam of light in return.

* * *

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Mario asked the koopa pilot nervously.

"Of course it is!" the koopa replied cheerily. "I've flown this thing hundreds of times, and never had a problem. Now you just go sit down and relax. We'll be there in no time at all!" And with that, the koopa strode into the cockpit, and prepared for take-off.

"Someone's nervous," smirked Wario, as he made himself comfortable.

"You'd think you'd never flown before," added Waluigi.

"I still just think it was too much of a coincidence!" Mario insisted.

"_Sure_" said the Wicked Brothers simultaneously.

* * *

Do they realize that coincedences are usually an accident waiting to happen? I guess not! Either way, please review! 


End file.
